Hey 15 year old Arnold!
by Wally and Kuki Only
Summary: Arnold and the Gang are now 15 (teenager), Rhonda starts to like like Arnold and once Helga knows WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT... anti-RxA Love-AxH P.S. It has a Gerald and Lila in there its...
1. 7:30 bus

Hey! Arnold sweet 16

_Hello guys how are you doing I was watching 90's nick then Hey Arnold came on and so I watched it and I FELL IN LOVE WITH IT all over again so I made a fanfict here we go…_

* * *

Chapter 1: Unwanted attention

Arnold was walking down the street to his new school p.s. 120 he walked by Rhonda without a word as he was he was lost in his own thoughts to even wave to Rhonda

Rhonda scoffed and wiped her hair talking to her friend that was on the other side of her "can you believe that Nadine, Arnold just walked by me like I'm just a ghost" Nadine just rolled her eyes and looked back in the jar she was holding

"Hello, Arnold" waved a girl with long twin braids that fell on her shoulders and stopped arm half way down her arms

"huh…oh hello Lila" said Arnold not even looking up at her or smile just kept walking "is ever thing ok Arnold you seem tense" asked Lila wandering why Arnold was looking up

"I'm just fine Lila just…a…a…a little scared" said Arnold as he stopped

"Scared? Scared of what?" asked Lila

"I'm scared of going to High School it's a new year new drama new students NEW EVERYTHING" said Arnold as he sat down on the bus stop bench next to Lila "it's ever so normal I'm scared to Arnold" said lila with a smile as she put her hand on his shoulder. Arnold smiled as the bus came rolling up as on cue they climbed on together Lila sat down next to Eugene, Arnold kept walking down the bus to see where to sit nowhere to sit "this is why I don't get on the 7:30 bus" he said well sighing he looked once more to see one more spot next to the worst person ever HELGA .G Pataki

He glared at the floor and walked over to Helga "umm Helga is this spot free?" he said well smiling cheesy. Helga looked up at him blushing saying in her head 'Arnold wants to sit next to me, he could sit anywhere but he wants to sit next to me' she sighed then shaking her head "I don't know I was saving it for pheebs but…whatever floats you boat Football Head!" said Helga as she moved her books and her bag so Arnold can sit down "so is that a yes Helga?" asked Arnold "duuuuh! Why do you think I moved my stuff" she said not knowing she gave out a little giggle after she said it Arnold smiled at the giggle that just came out

"umm..Phoebe doesn't ride the 7:30 bus tho Helga" said Arnold looking at Helga puzzled "neither do I or you ride it" she said sinking into the bus chair for more comfort 'hmm she makes a point' he said in his head "why are you riding the 7:30 bus then?" asked Arnold "huh hmm…why so many words Arnold-o!?" said Helga frowning at him "but ill tell ya any ways football head, it started when I woke up to screaming…"

FlashBack

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"got damn it Mariam now I have a swish cheese smell how do I run a Beeper kingdom smelling like cheese!" yelled Bob from upstairs "huh oh Bob it's not that ba…" said mariam falling back to sleep "you and that GIRL are the reason I'm getting held back on my work one of us got to go!"Bob yelled once again before slamming the bathroom door closed. Helga sat on her bed rolling her eyes at what she just heard but yet she was still scared what if she is the one who has to leave but pushing it out if the way, she flung her feet off her bed walking into her closet looking through some pink shirts and tan pants then coming to a long pink dress with a clear white shirt "hmm this brings back memories" Helga said well laughing and holding it out to see it better putting it back and pulling out a black shirt that's said "this heart is cold" with a blue ice heart where the heart is "hmm…this will make a point to stay away from me" said Helga as she flung off her Pink shirt she wears as Pj's and put on the black one and looked threw her closet once more looking for a pair of pants she found some old skinny jeans that had holes in it "hmm the holes match good with my cold heart and proves another point that I will fight to stand not just fall" she smiled at she took off the White underwear pants she also wears as Pj's and put the skinny jeans on. Looking at herself in the mirror she bent down looking at her butt then posing in a different pose saying ohh, aww then saying "that's its I not going" and threw her Pj's in the air then flying onto her bed sighing

"MARIAM!"S screamed bob downstairs "uhh oh hello bee" said mariam half asleep getting up from on the table "wheres that darn 'GIRL' at it's the first day of school I can't afford to give her a ride to school I'll be wasting time, wasting time means wasting good money" said bob as he looked inside the brown bag and gave a weird look and grabbed some stuff from on the counter.

"ughh, im right here BOB!" yelled Helga from the top of the stairs

"what are you doing still here GET TO SCHOOL Olga would be already at the school by now" yelled Bob pointing at the front door "its only 7:25!" snapped back Helga "GET OUT!" yelled bob

Helga ran out the door grabbing her Stuff forgetting her lunch

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

End Of FlashBack

"Wow" said Arnold looking at her with his mouth wide open

"Close your mouth Arnold don't want to catch a fly" joked Helga as she looked back at him

The bus pulled up to the school as on Cue Arnold helped Helga up and walked off with her they soon went there ways Helga walked to the stairs waiting for Phoebe. Arnold went to the Bus stop bench to wait for Gerald

30 minutes passed now at 8:00 the last bus pulled up out came

Rhonda, Nadine, Phoebe then Gerald and the others

Gerald started to walk to the stairs with phoebe then stopped by Arnold "whoo whoo whoo…whats the matter bro" asked Gerald

"nothing really…I'M JUST SO SCARED IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL DUDE!"screamed Arnold "Arnold my man, calm down its alright you did this for 9 years now 10th grade aint the different" said Gerald with a hand around his friends "your right Gerald it's just the same" said Arnold as he calmed down…

* * *

P

L

E

A

S

E

R

E

V

I

E

W


	2. Arnold Oo

Hey Arnold!

**_Tehe now let's begin hope you like it wow it changed color tehe I'm that awesome now let's begin then :D P.S first chapter Rhonda didn't really see Arnold (just his football head)_**

* * *

Arnold started to breath fast then slowed down his breathing. Gerald looked at his friend puzzled "uhh…you sure it's just about school Arnold?" said Gerald as he looked over his shoulder to see Helga and Phoebe on the stairs

"no…Gerald of course not! how could you think that..." said Arnold

"whatever you say Arnold" said Gerald as they started to walk to the stairs. Phoebe looked at Gerald as he walked up the stairs he winked at her (0.-) She blushed badly Helga snickered at what she just saw "haha!" laughed Helga winking at Phoebe then stopping when she saw the mad Japanese "sorry pheebs but any ways so the plan is to…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 0x0 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"so…umm…Arnold my man I'll catch up with you in the hallways sometime" said Gerald as he ran off into the janitors closet

Arnold just shrugged "probly going to meet phoebe in there or something" as he started to walk spacing out then BAM!

A girl with long Raven black hair wearing a short black skirt with a bright red shirt with short sleeves that went perfect with her short black skirt and a white tank top underneath it and a red matching purse lied on the ground.

"I'm am so sorry….Rhonda?!" said Arnold with a shocked look on his face holding his hand out waiting for her to grab it "ugh..Arnold this was a new skirt!" yelled Rhonda looking on the ground then looking up at Arnold hand then following it up to see a brand new Arnold right in front of her.

He was tall wearing a blue (turquoise) short sleeve shirt with a red plaid jacket with dark blue jeans and white and black shoes and with his green eyes and blonde hair.

"uhhhh…" said Rhonda shocked to see this was the same Arnold from 4th grade haven't seen him since they were 13 he left to live in the jungle (San Lorenzo) with his parents for a couple of years "uhh..Rhonda you ok" said Arnold looking at her with a smile "shortman?!" said Rhonda then catching herself she covered her mouth

"yes Rhonda" said Arnold with one brow up

"oh nothing doll" said Rhonda trying to play it off

"Oh…ok I'm going to go get my schedule it was nice seeing you again almost didn't recognize you, you really grew up" said Arnold turning around and waving good bye to the two girls who where dumbfound

"see ye around…ughh I mean can I tag along" asked Rhonda getting up catching up with him then adding "so we can catch up it's been 2 years" she smiled nervous

"Go head Rhonda I guess" he said puzzled they kept walking and talking all the way to the front office

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 0X0 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"hmm oh Phoebe how Arnold grew up without me the intelligences he knows about the jungle" says Helga drifting off then slapping herself "ehh!" she adds sliding past it "I forgot him for two years and I proved I don't need him" she laughed at the thoughts of her younger years "uhh...Helga we better getting going to are first Class it starts in 5 minutes on the third floor" stated Phoebe "CRAP, Pheebs how come you didn't tell me this before!" yelled Helga running up the stairs to head inside yanking Phoebe with her "sorry Helga I'll remember to tell you next time"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 0X0 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~RING RING~ the bell ringed "oh no I'm going to be late on the first day!" cried out Arnold "oh don't worry your and 's schedules' are done printing" said the lady behind the desk

'Click Click' the papers came out she then hands them the two papers ~RING RING~ "aww man I'm officially late for sure" cried Arnold again with a frown face "its alright Arnold ever one is going to miss the first day mostly the classes" said Rhonda with a smile putting her schedule in front of her face "yeah your right" said Arnold with a smile "we better get going!" yelled Arnold gently pulling Rhonda with him out the door.

"wow he has really grown up" thought Rhonda

"Rhonda!" screamed Nadine from down the hall

"Over here Nadine my dear!" answered Rhonda

"Rhonda…i…have….been…" says Nadine catching her breath

"I was at the front office with Arnold" she says smiling

"Arnold?, I saw you guys hit into each but then a coach roach climbing up the wall I caught it but when I looked up you weren't there anymore" Said Nadine looking down at the floor with a sad frown

"oh Nadine I didn't mean to ditch you but…uhhh" mid stopped Rhonda

"but what Rhonda but what!" demanded Nadine

"ooh…its nothing Nadine we got to get to class DOLL!" Yelled Rhonda taking off up the stairs. Nadine sighed then slowly went up the stairs following her friend then yelling to Rhonda "Wait Rhonda your heels!"

Then a 'CRASH!' noise came from the staircase above her, she started to run up the stairs then found Rhonda face front into the stairs with her heels in the air with her feet "thanks for telling me now Nadine" said Rhonda sarcastically.

In Class

"hmm oh phoebe I can't believe me made it" smiled Helga looking at her Japanese friend who wasn't there "pheebs where are you?" asked herself, she shrugged "probly smooching Gerald up" she stated then laughing a little at the thought of it. The door flew open a black shadow was standing there for awhile then it glide itself inside then it was in front of the teachers desk they were talking then the figure truant around the whole class was SHOCKED to see who it was "ARNOLD!" screamed Harold "your back already has already been 10 years" said Stinky then adding "Jolly!" Sid looked at Arnold then yelled "boy, golly Arnold!" Arnold just looked at them both with a cricked face then saying calmly and slowly "stinky it's only been 2 ½ years I've been gone not even close to 10" Stinky felt embarrassed rubbing the back of his neck with his arm "ok,ok calm down class" said a elder woman clapping her hands together 'Arnold I heard that name so many times but that's was about 6 years ago' said the elder woman pausing as she turns around.

"Hey, Arnold have you seen Rhonda?" asked Harold

"huh, oh Harold yeah I did last I seen her she was with Nadine in the hallway" answered Arnold

"oh, thanks Arnold" said Harold as he turned around and looked at the classroom door with a worried look twitting with his thumbs

"um…Harold are you ok" asked Arnold patting Harold on the shoulder

"yeah, Arnold I am, I'm just a little worried for Rhonda"

"why, are so worried about her?"

"well you where gone there was a huge mess and well to make it easier me and Rhonda are dating"

"DATING!" yelled Arnold falling off his chair onto the floor the whole class looked at him the teacher was tapping her foot upon Arnold "ugh hmm get up one more distraction and you might be the first to detention" Arnold took a big gulp…

* * *

**_Hope yeah like :/ hmm is it making since to you hope it is well Arnold got back from jungle :0 where is phoebe and Gerald lol just keep waiting and you'll see and where is LILA!_**


	3. GERALD AND LILA!

Hey Arnold!

**_Tehe I was watching Hey Arnold and got some good ideas tehe let's get started then…5, 4,3,2,1 WELCOME BACK I DON'T OWN HEY ARNOLD SADLY_**

* * *

"S…s….sorry it won't happen again" said Arnold slowly getting back up

"It better not Shortman…and my name is Mrs. Simmons" said the elder lady turning around walking back to her desk

"That was a close one and be more quiet next time Arnold" whispered Harold

"You guys are…are…are dating" whispered back Arnold looking at Harold weird

"Yeah, we've been dating since 8th grade" blushed Harold

"Wow that's a long time so how is it dating Princess Rhonda"

"its GREAT well we have are moment when she tells me not to eat as much or your wearing that or don't even think of wearing that I can't be seen with you wearing that in public, other than that it couldn't be any better" getting more redder Harold sighed "she has the best figure next to Helga, most popular next to Lila, best dresser next to Nadine, Most smartest next to Phoebe I'm not saying she's smarter than Phoebe…but huh she the greatest even better then FOOD" sighed Harold then drifting off into a daydream about Rhonda

"Uhh…Harold…hmm" said Arnold waving his hand in front of Harold's face then shrugging then writing in his notebook

After 5 Minutes

Rhonda came in kicking in the door with her hair a mess and limping to the desk with making her make up running and looked mad

"Ugh…Rho" said Harold stopping in mid sentence from Arnold

"Rhonda are you ok" said Arnold getting up wrapping her arm around his neck taking her to her seat behind him next to Helga and a empty seat (Phoebe's).

Rhonda started to blush (Just a little) "what oh CRAP! This can't be happening I know this feeling the burning of the cheeks the turning of the belly its L…L…LOVE!" Screamed Rhonda in her head as she sat down "huh…oh thanks Arnold you're so nice" said Rhonda looking down on the ground

"Ok…no problem and thanks Rhonda" smiled Arnold as he started to walk back to his seat

~~~~ **_BACK IN THE HALLWAY COUPLE MINS AGO_** ~~~

"Oh Nadine my dear what took you so long to get the mop" asked Rhonda

"Huh…oh nothing Rhonda I just saw something so weird in the janitors closet…it was Gerald and..."

"Yeah, yeah WHO CARES MY CLOTHES ARE RUIEND!" Cried Rhonda

"oh yeah…why does Harold have all this food and drinks in his locker, he could bring roaches and flies and mostly Mice"

"eww! Don't even talk about it Nadine EWW just talking about it wants me to scream and puke…" said Rhonda shivering with her eyes close thinking about it

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_IN THE JANITORS CLOSET_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hmm mop mop mop just a Mop" said Nadine walking to the janitors closet about to turn the knob she could her things falling, she shrugged and twisted it to see Gerald and a girl MAKING OUT.

Nadine Screamed "Ahhh! Gerald…and Phoebe!" but then even more shocked to see the girl was really Lila

"LILA!" yelled Nadine then adding "Gerald how could you do this to Phoebe…I…I…I though you cared for her…" then shaking her head and grabbing the nearest mop then running through the hallway back up the stairs to the 3rd floor to Rhonda to tell her the BIG NEWS

"Nadine!" yelled Gerald from the closet…

~~~~~~~~~~ **_BACK WITH RHONDA AND NADINE_**~~~~~~~~

"what bad luck Rhonda breaking a heel then getting smashed by a locker fuel of food…hmm now that I think about it how in the world did Harold get all this food in there it's the first day?!" said Nadine as she

Started to pick up the meats and sandwiches with Rhonda

"Harold works at some meat place and gets employee discounts and stuff…wait what where you talking about you seen something strange in the janitors closet…?! Like" asked Rhonda picking up a sandwich

"oh this so important I saw Gerald Making out with…" said Nadine stopping

"Phoebe duh there dating…there one of the cutest, popular, and longest couples in this school next to me and Arnold….UHH I mean Harold yeah HAROLD! Me and Harold" said Rhonda freaking out on what she just said

"NO!...it wasn't phoebe it was LILA!" stated Nadine ignoring what Rhonda said before

"…huh you mean Lila…are Lila…Lila Sawyer!"

"yes, Lila Sawyer she was MAKING OUT with Gerald in the janitors closet"

'UGHH! That two timing Cheater" yelled Rhonda getting up from her position "Nadine forget the meat locker mess the maids I mean Janitors will clean it for us…now show me! Where they are" said Rhonda marching towards the stairs then slipping on the meat and falling "AHH!" she screamed well falling down stairs then stopping by hitting into the wall

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_AFTER_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rhonda swung open the janitor's closet to see Gerald and Lila Making out she was turning red with anger and she growled then screamed "GERALD MARTIN JOHANSSEN!" Gerald looked up to see an angry Rhonda then gently pushing Lila off of him "Uhh! Rhonda it's not what it looks like!"

"yeah, sure I don't see you kissing Lila when you're dating Phoebe! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO POOR PHOEBE GERALD…" yelled Rhonda about to slap Gerald then adding "I thought you loved her…" then stopping with her eyes becoming watery she stopped "Rhonda!..." said Gerald before getting a face full of door that Rhonda slammed then running up the stairs falling then getting right back up then fall again her hair getting a mess and tears slowly falling from the pain of hitting her body against the stairs so many times to count and what just happen and lastly how she had to tell phoebe the news and most likely to see her cry and Helga beating the stuffing out of Gerald…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_BACK IN CLASS (NOW)_** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"how do I tell poor phoebe the bad news…" whispered Rhonda just enough for Helga to hear

"Tell Phoebe what little miss perfect princess?" asked Helga scooting her desk a little closer to Rhonda's desk leaning her head closer

"Huh...tell phoebe that umm…uh" stuttered Rhonda

* * *

**_Well that's it I know, I know it seems more like a Phoebe and Gerald PROBLEM but you just wait everything I do goes to my HUGE plan just keep waiting and you'll soon know it WAHH HAHAHA till then my dear fans see ya till NEXT WEEK or when ever … -.- hmmm well see you guys later I love talking _**

**_ P _**

**_ L _**

**_ E _**

**_ A _**

**_ E _**

**_ R _**

**_ E _**

**_ V _**

**_ I _**

**_ E _**

**_ W _**


	4. THE PLAN!

Hey Arnold

**_Hey guys so this is the part of the big plan whahaha :D_**

* * *

"Uhh…I was going to tell phoebe that…umm" stuttered Rhonda then thinking 'If I just tell Helga she might save me, my breath for telling Phoebe and set things straight'

"You going to tell me princess"

"Huh oh…yeah sure" said Rhonda shaking her head

"Then tell me already!" demanded Helga

There was a long silent that felt like sentries then Helga's voice broke the silence

"Rhonda you going to tell me or am I have to beat it out of you" she said waving her fist in the air then laughing a little then her laughing stopped when Rhonda yelled

"GERALD WAS KISSING LILA IN THE JANITORS CLOSET!" then taking a big breath then covering her mouth with her eyes big and the whole class gasped at what she said.

The silent moment ended from a girl with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes wear a black shirt with skinny jeans and red converse laughter flooded the class room "hahaha! That's haahha funny princess haha!" the laughter seemed to never end she soon was on the ground rolling around holding her stomach trying to catch her breath laughter as tears came out, Then a young man's laugh started to synchronize with her laughter, Rhonda looked to see Arnold laughing with Helga "what's so funny about that Arnold and Helga?!"

"ev ahaha everything hahaha" laughed Helga Rhonda's face was frozen and her right eye was twitching.

Helga then getting up from the ground trying her best to stay up standing still laughing, Then walking to Arnold and they laughed together both of them almost falling they grabbed each other pulling one another down. Then no sooner the whole class started to laugh at Arnold and Helga well they were laughing but kicking each other and rolling around

"…that's weird" said Sheena with Eugene laughing right in her face

"I'm not joking Helga I really saw them kissing!" yelled Rhonda

"I saw it to Helga they weren't just kissing they where 'making out' Arnold" joined in Nadine

"Oh haha kids let me tell you something me and Arnold know" said Helga lowering her laughter and getting up from her position

"Yeah we know something you don't know" joined Arnold doing the same

"I can't help myself but be jealous of Helga! Ughh! I'm never jealous of her kind!" screamed Rhonda in her head

"Come with us…yo teach we'll be right back just put me on the list of detention" said Helga walking Arnold, Nadine and Rhonda out the door into the hallway.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXHALLWAYxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Rhonda, Nadine once we tell you, you can't tell anyone promise!" said Arnold leaning forward to the two girls

"Yeah, sure we promise!" said Rhonda and Nadine

"You better be, or I'll have to chase you down to the bottom of the earth and back to the top and beat the stuffing out of both of you two!" said Helga waving her fist in the air as she leaned against the lockers with her eye brows narrowed

"WE…WE…WE PROMISE, HELGA" said Nadine waving her hands frantically

"Ok then I don't usually like doing this but since you know or seen too much we have no choice but to tell you" said Helga with her hands wrapped kicking herself up and off the lockers swinger around the two girls

"Helga...ok but anyways well I was in San Lorenzo with my parent me and Gerald where talking threw letters and One day I got a letter stating that him and Phoebe got together but Lila tried fighting her…

**XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX THE LETTER XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX**

Dear, Arnold

Hey Arnold like in my other note when I said I was to ask out Phoebe finally well I did it and she said yes and seem really, really happy about it but then it got really WACK! After school Lila was arguing with phoebe but she stood her ground then Lila threw a punch at her, she hit Phoebe right in the face I tried stepping in and helping her but then Helga pushed me out of the ways and Lila seemed not that scared. Lila then was arguing with Helga then, Helga just did one punch she knocked Lila down splat on her ass

Butt and she had a black eye with just a little bloody nose but it was cool how Helga did that with just one punch.

But Phoebe was hurt lying on the grass next to the sidewalk holding her nose, sadly it was bleeding Lila sure holds a punch but not as strong as Helga's even I could tell that Helga didn't punch her with all she has. It was just a quick punch but after that Lila was keeping her distance from Helga drifting apart from her…they had a fight once, it was crazy what Lila yelled it got Helga and Phoebe both pissed so they gained up on her yeah Lila was really hurt and didn't come to school for two whole weeks and when she did come back she had bruise everywhere and her eye was badly swollen 'this letter is getting kind of long right Arnold and in the jungle you can't really read the whole thing all at once you have training and other stuff'

And she stayed for away from Helga she rarely talked to phoebe though and time has caught up with us HOPE TO SEE YOU SOON

Sincerely, Gerald

P.S. Helga misses you we all really miss you

**XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX END OF NOTE XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX**

"Helga did you really fight Lila?!" asked Nadine

"Yeah duuh! She punched Phoebe and said some stuff that wasn't called for…I thought you were there Nadine"

"No, I was at the science lab downtown testing some new beetles I have found well I was walking home" said Nadine happy about the beetle part

"oh I saw the video but it started when you guys where on the ground and you where holding down Lila and Phoebe was on top punching at her" said Rhonda with a laughe

"ok but any ways after I read that I thought it was horrible that Lila would ever do that is seemed so out of character for her" added Arnold

"so then before Arnold came back we all video chatted well he was on the plane and we made up a big plan to get back at Lila for what she did and well here is how the video called went…"

**_XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX THE VIDEO CALL XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX_**

"so Arnold-o whats the plan…" said Helga with her arms crossed

"I don't know ok Helga I don't usually do this kinda stuff" said Arnold as he looked out the window of the plane

"ok I have an idea how about we make her think that Gerald likes her and make them do all the things couples do and I'll seem like I don't know a thing" said Phoebe pressing her glasses

"That might just work but wait how this is going to end and start" said Arnold

"I'll just ask Lila to meet me at the park Tonight and say that I like, like her and want to date her but we have to secretly date and can't be seen by Phoebe or Helga" said Gerald finally jumping in to the conversation after silent of just listening

"Helga my dearest little sister who are talking to" said Helga's older sister Olga "NO ONE OLGA JUST SOME OF MY FRIENDS!" yelled Helga facing her bedroom door

"Ok…Helga so what do you think on this plan any little tweaks you want to make in the plan?" asked Arnold

"hmm…I don't think so Foot-ball head I'll tell you if I have any! Duuuh think" said Helga making a dumb face in the camera…

_TO BE CONTUIED…_

* * *

**LOL sorry guys but come on it's getting a little long trying to keep a good numbuh not over 1,500 words see till then**

** PLEASE review nice or bad I don't mind**


End file.
